team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Cast Away Friends
Cast Away Friends is the Chronicles special of Team Friendship's Adventures. Summary During many days of rain, Toby the Tram Engine and Ono are asked to investigate a dam during rainy weather, and discover it is about to burst its banks. On the way to warn everyone about the dam, Ono's wing is suddenly hit by a falling rock and now that it was injured, the young egret cannot fly. So, with Ono resting in his cab, Toby hurries to get to higher ground, but the bridge they are on is swept away to the open ocean after the dam collapses. After a long night, out in the ocean, Toby and Ono end up alone and stranded on a deserted island far off Sodor, the Mainland and even Misty Island! The two friends thought they are all alone on the island, until Daring Do unexpectedly appears joins them on their mission to get back home to Sodor. So, while the rest of are searching for their two lost friends out in the ocean, Toby and Ono must work together with Daring Do to survive on the island and somehow get back home to Sodor. Plot It had raining hard for weeks on Sodor. Most of everyone on the island is feeling miserable about it, even Toby the Tram Engine and Ono the young egret. Everything was wet, including , which runs through a river. The water had risen from the rain. Only the Great Dam was stopping the water from overflowing. One day, Toby and Ono are asked by Twilight Sparkle to inspect the dam for any damage. and the rest of the Lion Guard told their two friends that it may be too dangerous up there and tell them to be careful. Toby and Ono reply that they will. and the rest of the Lion Guard watched anxiously as Toby puffed away with Ono flying beside him. Their journey took them over a narrow wooden bridge at the end of the village. The river surged dangerously beneath it. Toby and Ono arrived at the dam. Ono tells Toby to be brave and that they have to cross to the other side. Ono uses his special eyesight to investigate the dam. He sees that the dam did not looked safe at all. Toby meanwhile was very worried and soon he knew why. The two friends could see leaks seeking through the Dam! They realized that it was breaking up! Toby puffed away as fast as his wheels will let him with Ono following close behind. On the way back, Toby and Ono went through a canyon when suddenly a big falling rock appeared out of nowhere and unexpectedly hits Ono on his right wing and he falls all the way back down! When Ono crashed to the ground, Toby rushed to his side while some forest animals () came out of the bushes. Toby asks them to help out his friend. . and the rest of the Lion Guard are waiting anxiously for Toby and Ono by the bridge. The river had risen so high that the bridge was in danger of collapsing. Then, Toby and a wounded Ono arrived. quickly asked Ono how come he’s not flying. Ono replied that he just injured his wing on the way here, so he must rest until he gets help with it, and he told them also the dam is breaking up and they must find higher ground. tells them that their only chance is to get across this bridge. Toby says worriedly that it doesn’t safe to him, but Ono reminds him that it’s their only chance and if the dam breaks, they are done for. And so, with Ono in his cab, Toby starts to cross the bridge. Then, disaster happened! Toby and Ono were halfway across when the dam collapsed! They both cried out “HELP!” as the river raised more and then the bridge broke off underneath them! They started to float down the river on the broken bridge. and the rest of the Lion Guard are looking shocked and worried. They decided to try to follow them on their line because it meets the river further down. And so they did. As Toby and Ono are floating helplessly on the flood waters, they saw the open ocean up ahead. . ????? . The waves tossed and turned, and turned and tossed until both Toby and Ono fell fast asleep. Toby and Ono rocked and rolled on the sea until morning at the crack of dawn. Suddenly, Toby and Ono are jolted awake with their eyes both popped open. They jumped and bumped onto land! . Then, strange things started to happen. . ????? Major Events Characters Notes * Friendship Report: Toby and Ono both learned that they don't have to enjoy the same things to get along. * This special revolves around Toby and Ono. Trivia * King Triton makes a special cameo appearance in this special. * Events from are mentioned. * This special is a mash-up of Toby and the Flood, Misty Island Rescue and Stranger Than Fan Fiction. Category:Chronicles Specials